Under The Orchard Tree
by PurplePickles213
Summary: And that's when it happened. His lips met with hers and they sat like that for a while. They pulled away, and, with one last longing look, Ty took off without another word. She was all alone, now, to sob under the orchard tree as the love of her life left


**Under The Orchard Tree Chapter 1**

**Hi guys I am sorry there was a long break it had to do with Lent but I didn't necessarily give up the laptop? Long story, and anyway….I want to see if you see a difference in my writing. Over this long writing break I learned a lot more about writing professionally. Plus, I am only 14 so I still got a lot of time. Am I okay for my age? Anyway, I like reading the dramatic stories and I read mine like normally and I realized mine are too happy! Should I do dramatic stories or happy stories? Your choices please tell me! Anyway this is a very dramatic story adding in all of the possible problems so I hope you enjoy! BTW: Somebody said this idea was terrible. But these problems are true, no matter how dark they are, you can't ignore them. They can be happening to your next-door neighbor. Raise awareness.**

**Third Person POV  
><strong> 

_Birds were meant to fly. But sometimes they just don't. Are they too afraid? Afraid to show who they really are? People always say be yourself. But it's not that easy. People can be harsh. They judge and will bully. Humiliate you. You rarely find somebody who isn't afraid of being their self. But here is where our story begins._

Cece Jones sat under her favorite orchard tree; the same one she goes to when she needs to escape the drama. The quarter-sized, cream orchards that bloomed in the springtime soothed Cece, releasing all of her stress. She sat on the smooth grass and doodled on a professional drawing notepad, sketching out the very tree she sat under. The notepad leaned up against her scrunched knees as she drew lines lightly to dark. The lines slowly let out her stress, bringing her from uptight to loose. Her wrist went from tight to flexible, her fingers from clenched to gently laying up against the chewed-on pencil.

Her head leaned up the scraggy cravings that read CJ + TY with a heart deeply engraved in the bark. Cece wished it wasn't there. That would only make her miss him more.

TY meant Tyrone Blue. He was being forced to grow up by his parents. Ty was Cece's best friend besides his sister Rocky. Rochelle was a good friend to go shopping with and tell silly nothings with, the one who kept her up to date academically. But Ty, he is the one who is there when she has a problem. The one who would be waiting under the orchard tree as she tears through the park. He would wrap his arm around her as she dug her face in his shoulder to hide her shameful tears.

But that all changed when he went to Italy to move in with his uncle. He has been gone to Italy for three years, after a brutal fight with his dad (emotionally!), and she was left alone to sit under the orchard tree. She remembers the last day of Ty being in Chicago vividly, as if it happened yesterday, and not three years ago. She had met up with him, in this very tree.

**Flashback**

_12-year-old Cece Jones sprinted through the heavy-foliaged park, dodging joggers and dogs. She retreated to the same orchard tree that was familiar to her. When she turned around the corner, she saw Ty, covering his face in his hands miserably. She shrugged and swaggered over to the tree._

"_Hi, Ty!" Cece squeaked cheerily._

_Ty looked up from his hands, now laying them on his outstretched legs. "Hey."_

_Cece noticed the tear stains across his face. His sinister brown eyes were puffy and red, water piling up under them._

"_What's wrong?" Cece asked, her bright mood dimming._

_Cece plopped down next to him as Ty began to explain the story of his fight with his dad, about wanting to be a rapper over a doctor, which had turned into much more than a career quarrel._

"_It'll be okay," Cece whispered when he was finished, shaken to see him so broken. _

"_No, Cece. It won't. Which…leads me to the other news," Ty said, as if every word pained him._

"_What news?" she wondered._

"_Well, I decided to move in with my uncle," Ty muttered._

"_Your Uncle Fernando? That's okay, Ty! He lives right down the street!" Cece giggled._

"_No, Ce. Not Uncle Fernando. My Uncle Miguel."_

_Cece felt like dying, and from the silence that followed, she swore she heard a crash symbolizing her heart dropping and crushing._

"_The one..." she stammered._

"_Who lives in Italy," Ty finished, sighing._

_After a long silence in which tears poured out of Cece's eyes like a sudden hurricane, Cece murmured, "You can't leave me here, Ty!" _

"_I have no choice," Ty said with no emotion. Cece dug her face into his shoulder, him silently crying with her._

"_When are you going?" Cece said, looking up._

"_Well…I'm actually going now. I wanted you to be the last person I see, which is why I met you here," Ty explained._

"_NOW?" Cece shouted._

"_Shhh…" Ty hushed._

"_Ty…"_

"_There will always be a piece of me under this orchard tree. You just have to look hard. I will always be here for you," Ty said bravely, squeezing Cece's hands._

_All Cece could do was nod vigorously. "I will always be here for you," Ty whispered so quietly that Cece could just make it out. _

_And that's when it happened. His lips met with hers and they sat like that for a while. An electric tingle went through them both. They pulled away, and, with one last longing look, Ty took off without another word. She was all alone, now, to sob under the orchard tree as the love of her life slipped away from her."_

**End Of Flashback**_  
><em> 


End file.
